Manual of Style
Assorted notes and guidelines intended to keep a sense of conformity to the wiki. This list is not exhaustive or complete, and changes will be made to it. Article Layout Articles come in three flavors: Franchise, Character, and Subgroup. Franchise A Franchise article starts with a description of the world/story of the franchise as well as any other errata. It then lists, in alphabetical order, all relevent characters to the wiki as subheaders. Each character entry will contain a description of the character followed by a gallery of any applicable images from official sources. If either a description is over a page long, or a gallery contains more than 12 images, the character should probably be spun off into a Character article. If there are any images that don't quite fit into a character entry then they will be included under a Gallery subheader at the bottom of the page. If a Franchise article only has a single image, or a good image representative of the franchise as a whole, then it should use the Standard article format. Otherwise it should use the blank format. All Franchise articles are categorized by the mediums they have entries in, in order of the release of those mediums. Afterwards are categorized based on common monstergirl taxonomies, in alphabetical order. Taxonomies should only be categorized if the character is on the article; linked characters with their own articles and subgroups are not categorized on the Franchise article. Character A Character article starts with a description of the character's actions within her franchise, with seperate paragraphs for seperate canons, as necessary. A link back to the character's Franchise article must be included somewhere in this. Afterwards is the abilities subheader, with a description of any abilities/powers the character possesses, as well as different forms if they can shapeshift. Finally the gallery subheader. All Character articles use the Standard article format. The sidebar image should be representative of the character, and should use a picture of her in her human form if she is a character who commonly shapeshifts. Character articles are only categorized for taxonomies. Subgroup Subgroup articles are laid out the same as Franchise articles. If there's a common thread through a large group (at least 10) of characters on a Franchise article, then they should be spun off into their own Subgroup article. All Subgroup articles use the blank format. Subgroup articles are only categorized for taxonomies. Galleries All gallery images should be no larger than 800 pixels on either side. Any larger than that and you're just playing with yourself. All galleries are ordered by date of release of media, from earliest to most recent. Each image, if possible, should include its original source in parenthasis after the description. The source should be listed as issue or volume (for comics), episode number (for serial television), or media name (for anything else). If there's only a single piece of media it could have come from then a source is unnecessary. Abreviations are acceptable if they are obvious. Media names should give preference to English titles if released in the west (with additional preference to American release title), but otherwise should use the original title. Categories Currently accepted Categories: Media *Anime *CCG *Comic *Movie *Novel *Sourcebook *Television *Videogame Taxonomy *Arachnid *Demon *Dryad *Elemental *Fairy *Feline *Ghost *Gorgon/Naga *Harpy *Insect *Lycanthropy *Mermaid *Mutant *Plant *Slimegirl *spirit *succubus Errata All titles of media will be italicized except in image descriptions. Pokemon There will never be a Pokemon page.